Scott
Scott jest uczestnikiem i głównym antagonistą Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w drużynie Toksyczne Szczury. Jednak zmienia zespół w odcinku Uciekający model i staje się członkiem drużyny Zmutowane Larwy. Wystąpił też w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, rywalizując w drużynie Nikczemnych Sępów. Osobowość Wychowywał się na farmie, gdzie nauczył się strugać z drewna i żyć ze zwierzętami. Scott to typ człowieka, który potrafi przechytrzyć innych ludzi o słabszych rozumach, wykorzystać ich problemy i przekabacić ich do swojej wygranej. Jego pomocnicy przydają się tylko mu wtedy, gdy tego chce, a następnie doprowadza do ich eliminacji. Narobił sobie wielu wrogów w programie, przez co ostatecznie z braku nietykalności jego wrogowie mieli okazję doprowadzić go do eliminacji w czwartym sezonie. Natomiast w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, uczestnicy nie mieli poważnych powodów, by się jego pozbyć, bo w programie inni antagoniści okazali się groźniejsi od niego. Taki sposób unikania spięć pozwolił mu zajść bardzo daleko. W tym samym sezonie został chłopakiem Courtney, z którą chodził 2-3 godziny, co czyni ich najkrótszym związkiem w historii Totalnej Porażki. Wygląd Scott jest wysokim, rudym chłopakiem o czarnych oczach. Nosi białą koszulkę na ramiączkach, w przodu wpuszczoną w spodnie. Nosi dżinsy spięte paskiem. Jego buty są brązowe. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Scott po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! na statku wraz z innymi nowymi uczestnikami. Gdy Jo grozi mu, Scott w ogóle się nie thumb|250px|left|Scott wącha swoje pachy po przybyciu do [[Obóz Wawanakwa|obozu.]]przejmuje. Następnie wącha swoje pachy. Po wysadzeniu statku przez Chrisa, Scott dość dobrze płynie na plaże. Gdy płynie obok Camerona, nazywa go "dziwakiem". Potem zostaje umieszczony w drużynie Toksyczne Szczury. Naigrywa się parokrotnie z Chrisa. Uczestniczy również w planie B na wygranie wyzwania, jednak w konfesjonale wyjawia że ma plan jak wyeliminować B. Ostatecznie mimo że Toksyczne Szczury docierają pierwsze pod domki, totem Zmutowanych Larw rozbija domek Szczurów i Szczury przegrywają wyzwanie. Scott tak jak inni członkowie Toksycznych Szczur był zirytowany ciągłymi kłamstwami Staci i najprawdopodobniej głosował na nią tej nocy. Sam natomiast dostaje pierwszą piankę sezonu i bezpiecznie pozostaje w programie. W Prawda albo laser rekina Scott rano przychodzi do domku, gdy wszyscy śpią. Zapytany gdzie był, odpowiada że miał randkę z jedną z dziewczyn. W konfesjonale jednak wyzwanie że tak naprawdę poszedł szukać Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa McLean'a. Nie znajduje go jednak, natomiast jest ścigany przez zmutowane bobry. Przedstawia również swój plan. Zamierza spowodować przegraną swojej drużyny i uzyskanie pewności siebie przez drużynę przeciwną, by łatwiej ją było zniszczyć. W pierwszym wyzwaniu gdy Toksyczne Szczury zostają spuszczone pod wodę, Kieł zjada Scotta. Scott wyrywa mu się wybijając mu jeden z zębów. Wtedy zaczyna się buntować przeciwko wyzwaniu, ale zostaje przymuszony przez Lightninga. W drugiej części wyzwania, gdy Scott otrzymuje szczura, zanim przekazuje go B, zaczyna go głaskać by przedłużyć czas i spowodować przegraną jego zespołu. Jednak ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury przegrywają przez Dakotę. W czasie narady zespołu, Scott mówi swojej drużynie, by głosowali na Dakotę i Dawn zgadza się z nim. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji Dakota rzeczywiście zostaje wyeliminowana, a Scott zostaje bezpieczny na wyspie. W Lód, lód dziecino Scott zostaje na początku odcinka opluty owsianką przez Sama. W odwecie uderza Sama miską w twarz. W konfesjonale Scott wyznaje że dorastał na farmie i jadł tam różne paskudztwa z powodu biedoty więc jest przyzwyczajony. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Scott wspina się normalnie ze wszystkimi. Denerwuje go Lightning gdy bez przerwy mówi słowa z "Sha-". Scott zostaje jednak strącony ze skały przez bryłę lodu, którą Szef zrzuca ze wzgórza. Gdy B opracowuje swój plan, Scott z powodu niechęci do B, niechętnie przytrzymuje się kanapy tylko jedną ręką, a w rezultacie na szczycie upada prosto na ziemię. W konfesjonale Scott ślubuje, że B musi odejść. Ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie ku niezadowoleniu Scotta. Jako zwycięscy, Toksyczne Szczury mają prawo wyboru fortu. Scott specjalnie każe drużynie wybrać gorszy fort mówiąc że to pewnie podstęp. Cała drużyna jest zła na Scotta, gdy okazuje się że fort jest tak okropny w środku jak i na zewnątrz. Dawn chce pomóc Scottowi i mówi które śnieżki są z ładunkami wybuchowymi. Jednak Scott nie chce jej słuchać i bierze którąkolwiek śnieżkę. Śnieżka jednak wybucha w rękach Scotta. Wtedy Dawn czyta z jego aury i mówi mu że miał trudne dzieciństwo, co go przeraża. Gdy w forcie Toksycznych Szczurów pojawiają się zmutowane chrząszcze, Scott przypomina im o tym jak Dawn pomogła im wcześnie i każe im atakować Zmutowane Larwy. Chrząszcze niespodziewanie słuchają Scotta, co zaskakuje Dawn. Wtedy Dawn pyta Scotta czy jest zaklinaczem chrząszczy, ale on niegrzecznie nie odpowiada. Gdy Vito wchodzi do fortu Szczurów, popycha on Scotta z drogi i każe ze sobą walczyć o flagę. Więc Scott i Brick zaczynają walczyć z Vito, aż w końcu Scott wypada z fortu. Ląduje przed fortem i widząc szybko topniejący fort Zmutowanych Larw zaczyna się bać o wygraną jego drużyny. Nagle wpada na pomysł. Przechyla kulę odbijającą rzucając w nią śnieżką. Wtedy promienie słoneczne odbijają się od kuli oraz od bryły lodu zamarzniętego Sama natychmiast topią fort Szczurów. Jednak Scott o całą winę obarcza B. Później Scott przekonuje swoją drużynę o głosowaniu na B. Wtedy też okłamuje Dawn i Lightninga, by zagłosowali na B. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji Scott jest bezpieczny, a B jest wyeliminowany ku radości Scotta. Gdy B wylatuje z wyspy, Scott uśmiecha się szeroko. W odcinku Schwytani straceńcy w nocy Scott zostaje obudzony przez klakson tak jak inni zawodnicy. Podczas wyzwania Scott wcale się nie przejmuje zniknięciem Dawn i Lightninga. Stara się spowolnić Sama by znów przegrali wyzwanie. Próbuje szybko znaleźć wskazówkę i ją ukryć by jego drużyna przegrała. . ]] Jednak zamiast tego znajduje tylko Kła, który zaczyna gonić Scotta po cmentarzu. Scott w końcu popycha do grobu nachylającego się Sama. Ostatecznie Sam i Scott przybywają do jaskini i znajdują haki. Wtedy oboje zostają związani przez pająka. Jednak mimo namów Scotta, Sam nie poddaje się i idzie po hak. Następnie zjeżdża i ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury wygrywają wyzwanie ku złości Scotta. W Ahoj, załogo! Scott na początku odcinka ma koszmar z udziałem Kła. Później zostaje wybudzony przez budzik Bricka co go niezmiernie irytuje. Zezłoszczony Scott wrzuca nawet budzik Bricka do toalety, przez co strumień z toalety wyrzuca się w twarz Scotta. Gdy giną różne rzeczy uczestników, Scott obwinia za to Bricka. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, gdy Brick proponuje ciągnięcie słomek w celu wybrania nurka, Scott nakłada hełm na głowę Bricka i każe mu udowodnić przez to lojalność wobec nowego zespołu. Ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury wygrywają i otrzymują super-szybką łódź w nagrodę. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Scott zgłasza się do obsługiwania mewowego działka, bo tłumaczy, że poluje z tatą na szczury od 6 roku życia. Gdy drużyny docierają do pierwszej boi, Scott strzela mewą i trafia w dzwon, jednak przyznaje że tak naprawdę nie chciał trafić. Później gdy ponton Zmutowanych Larw zostaje rozbity i praktycznie nic nie może przeszkodzić Szczurom w zwycięstwie, Scott wpada na pomysł i strzela mewą w Sama. Sam traci przytomność i wtedy łódź traci kontrolę i rozbija się. Scott mówi że to był strzał Jo, jednak Dawn oskarża winą jego. W konfesjonale Dawn stwierdza że widziała że działko Jo się zacięło, więc strzał musiał pochodzić z ich łodzi. Dawn przyrzeka w konfesjonale że zdemaskuje Scotta. Jednak Dawn nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Scott podsłuchiwał ją zza konfesjonału. W domku Scott rozmawia z innymi o głosowaniu na Dawn. Gdy Dawn wraca do domku, Scott pozornie próbuje podać jej worek zostawiony na łodzi, ale specjalnie upuszcza go i z worka wypadają zaginione rzeczy uczestników. W konfesjonale Scott przyznaje, że ukradł te rzeczy i wrzucił dla niepoznaki też swój ząb rekina. Na początku chciał obarczyć winą Bricka, ale ponieważ Dawn go zdemaskowała, obarczył winą ją. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji Scott jest w dwóch ostatnich z Dawn. Po wymianie złych spojrzeń, ostatecznie Dawn zostaje wyeliminowana. Chce ona bronić się mówiąc że ma Głowę Chrisa, ale okazuje się że to tylko jedna z replik Scotta, a wtedy Dawn uderza Scotta, Głową Chrisa w twarz. Dawn próbuje ostrzec drużynę przeciw Scottowi, ale nie zdąża. W odcinku Uciekający model Scott na początku wraz z chłopakami przyłącza się do toastu Bricka. W czasie szukania w lesie modela, Scott natrafia na kawałek pizzy owinięty szczurkiem. Widzi jednak czychającego w pobliżu Kła z siekierą i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to podstęp. Głośno komentuje, że poczęstowałby się gdyby na tym kawałku nie było pepperoni. Kieł idzie usunąć pepperoni z pizzy, a wtedy Scott przepiłowuje linę swoim zębem rekina. Kieł zostaje złapany przez linę, a Scott śmiejąc się zabiera kawałek pizzy. Na Wyspie Kości, Scott zdaje sobie sprawę, że Chris pewnie niedługo rozłączy zespoły, więc czas zająć się przeciwną drużyną. Żali się Zoey, że jest mu smutno po eliminacji Dawn, a Zoey wierzy mu, nie wiedząc że to podstęp tylko po to by zdobyć jej zaufanie. W czasie wyzwania, Scott wraz z Lightningiem i Brickiem próbują obejść Sasquatchanakwę, jednak ten plan nie działa, gdyż Sasquatchanakwa rzuca w nich beczkami. Ostatecznie Toksyczne Szczury po raz kolejny przegrywają. Jednak Scott pozostaje bezpiecznie w programie. Dodatkowo Chris zaprasza na ceremonię Zmutowane Larwy i mówi, że potrzebuje po jednym zawodniku z obu zespołów. Zgłaszają się Scott i Jo. Chris wtedy ogłasza, że ci zawodnicy wymienią drużyny. Scott wita się wtedy z Zoey, a ta wygląda na lekko poddenerwowaną. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, gdy na początku wyzwania, Zmutowane Larwy wyprzedzają Toksyczne Szczury, Scott naigrywa się z drużyny przeciwnej życząc im miłej ceremonii eliminacji. W czasie jazdy wagonikiem, Scott jedzie z Zoey i Anną Marią. Lądują oni w wodzie. Gdy Anna Maria jest zła na Scotta za siedzenie na jej włosach, Zoey broni go mówiąc że na pewno nie zrobił tego specjalnie na Scott pozornie zgadza się. Gdy Anna Maria zostaje wciągnięta do wody, Scott każe Zoey nie przejmować się nią i iść dalej. W końcu Scott i Zoey spotykają Mike'a i Camerona i razem trafiają do kryjówki świstaków. Gdy Mike rzuca Scottowi figurkę potrzebną do wygranej, Scott wyrzuca ją po prostu próbując sabotować swoją nową drużynę. W końcu jednak Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji więc plan Scotta nie powodzi się. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Scott ma obawy, że na środku jeziora może go dorwać Kieł. Dlatego też nie chce on pchać tratwy, ale Mike wpycha go siłą do wody. Gdy Zmutowane Larwy płyną pchając tratę, nagle z wody wynurza się Kieł i zaczyna głośno ryczeć na Scotta. Przerażony Scott ucieka na tratwę. Gdy okazuje się, że Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie, Scott jest niezadowolony. Gdy docierają do bagien, posługując się mapą, Zmutowane Larwy idą skrótem. Próbując sabotować drużynę, Scott rysuje nogą na ziemi strzałkę, by pomóc przeciwnej drużynie. Później Scott pokazuje w tajemnicy Zoey, że znalazł Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. Zoey mówi, że to zaszczyt, że Scott obdarzył ją tak wielkim zaufaniem, natomiast Scott próbuje ją przekonać, że tylko jemu może ufać. Potem Scott specjalnie kradnie drużynowy kompas próbując dalej sabotować drużynę. W tym również celu po dotarciu na miejsce, Scott mówi, że słyszy głosy i Zmutowane Larwy zaczynają kopać. Ostatecznie okazuje się to tylko zmyłką wymyśloną przez Scotta i Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają. Na koniec podpuszcza Camerona mówiąc, że Mike musi mieć do niego zaufanie zdradzając mu swój sekret, wtedy Cameron przypadkowo ujawnia Scottowi tajemnicę wielorakich osobowości Mike'a. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Chris ujawnia, że dziś wyeliminowany zostaje Scott. Ten jednak broni się pokazując, że znalazł Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana, więc Scott zostaje w programie. W takiej sytuacji, Chris wyeliminowuje osobę, która jest następna na liście i okazuje się nią być Dakota. W Grand Chef Auto, rano, gdy Scott wyjmuje spod gruzów rzeczy, nabija się z Mike'a nazywają go "Multi-Mike'm". Cameron nakazuje Scottowi, aby nie mówił. thumb|250px|left|Scott szantażuje [[Mike|Mike'a znając jego sekret.]] nikomu o wielorakich osobowościach Mike'a. Scott nakazuje Mike'owi by pomógł mu wygrać dzisiejsze wyzwanie, w zamian za dotrzymanie przed Zoey tajemnicy o osobowościach. Scott zaczyna szantażować Mike'a, by otworzył mu schowek na miotły. Początkowo Mike nie chce się zgodzić, ale gdy Scott grozi, że powie Zoey o osobowościach, Mike pomaga mu. Gdy Mike otwiera schowek, nagle rzuca się na niego ogromny zmutowany karaluch i zatrzaskuje się mu na twarzy. Scott obok nie pomaga mu, tylko patrzy do schowka i nie znajduje tam klucza. Gdy Mike idzie Zoey na pomoc, Scott go zatrzymuje i każe mu przetrząsnąć worek na śmieci. W końcu, Scott znajduje klucz rozbijając naczynia, ale widząc złoty klucz Mike'a, każe mu się wymienić. Scott wkłada swój złoty kluczyk do złotego gokarta, ale okazuje się, że gokart ten jest całkowicie zepsuty. Mike cieszy się z sytuacji Scotta, ale Scott każe Mike'owi oddać swój klucz. Chris jednak zabrania wymian. Więc Scott zaczyna szantażować Mike'a, by go ciągnął go do mety. Mike nie mając wyboru zgadza się. Dodatkowo Scott boleśnie trąca Mike'a patykiem. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, po dotarciu Mike'a i Scotta do pierwszego punktu, Scott nakazuje Mike'owi, że zrobi to pierwszy. Gdy Mike zaznacza swój ślad, próbuje powiedzieć Cameronowi, że nie musi robić tak wyszukanego rysunku, ale Scott popędza go. Przy drugim punkcie, Scott nakazuje Mike'owi by "sprawdził bezpieczeństwo" i Mike'a porywa gigantyczne ośmiornica z czego Scott się po prostu naigrywa. Natomiast przy trzecim punkcie, Scott każe Mike'owi się podsadzić i wytrąca Zoey specjalnie. Mike chce pomóc Zoey, ale wtedy Scott po oznakowaniu totemu, zjeżdża prosto na Mike'a. Scott każe Mike'owi się dalej holować, ale Mike chce pomóc Zoey. Wtedy Scott zrywa koszulę Mike'a zmieniając go w Vito. Vito pyta Scotta, gdzie jest Anna Maria i Scott obiecuje mu, że jak go zaholuje, to mu pokaże. Więc Vito zostawia Zoey wiszącą na totemie i odjeżdża. Gdy Vito podholowuje Scotta do ostatniego miejsca, Scott uderza go tak, że Vito traci przytomność i Scott biegnie po wygraną. Gdy Scott namaluje swój znak na Mount Chrismore, pojawia się Kieł i zaczyna gryźć Scotta. Scott w końcu pryska mu w paszczy farbą. Wtedy Kieł wypluwa Scotta. Chris ogłasza, że ostatnim punktem wyścigu był totem, a nie Mount Chrismore, więc zwycięzcą zostaje Scott i ma on prawo wyboru osoby, która zostanie wyeliminowana. Wtedy Scott wybiera Mike'a. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, rano Scott ucieka przed goniącym go Kłem. W końcu Scott potyka się o kamień i Kieł dogania go. Scott prosi Kła, by szybko go zjadł, gdy nagle nad ich głowami przelatuje sterowiec co odciąga uwagę Kła. Wtedy Scott kopie Kła w krocze i odchodzi. Następnie Scott dołącza do pozostałych uczestników, którzy są zafascynowani sterowcem. Scott naśmiewa się z nich, gdy nagle kotwica sterowca ląduje na jego nodze. Tak jak pozostali, Scott jest przestraszony widząc Heather. Gdy Zoey patrzy na milion dolarów, Scott zaczyna drwić z Zoey mówiąc, że nie wygra pieniędzy. Wtedy zła Zoey popycha mocno Scotta. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Scott początkowo wylosowuje ptaka, ale chce wymienić swoją kartę. Wkładając rękę do worka znajduje tylko pułapkę na myszy, więc zgadza się "zbudować" ptaka. Scott szuka rzeczy do budowy ptaka pośród śmieci. Po chwili zauważa dwa zmutowane ptaki siedzące obok i wyrywa im pióra. W zemście zmutowane ptaki atakują Scotta. Później, Scott naigrywa się z Zoey deklarując, że ją pokona. Zoey próbując się odpłacić włącza silnik swojego samolotu, który wciąga pióra Scotta. Wtedy Scott wkłada metalowy pręt w śmigło powodując, że cały samolot z Zoey zaczyna się bardzo szybko kręcić. Scott planuje zemścić się na Zoey, gdy nagle za nim pojawia się Kieł i zaczyna go gonić. W końcu jednak, Kieł wpada w linę od balonu Jo i Scott jest uratowany. Potem w zemście Scott skacze na samolot Zoey, tak że ten zaczyna się szybko obracać. Scott chwali siebie za przebiegłość, gdy nagle wlatuje prosto w paszcze Kła. Udaje mu się jednak uciec. Potem Zoey jako odwet nakazuje zmutowanym kozicom, by zionęły ogniem. Pióra Scotta się stapiają i Scott spada. Początkowo jest zadowolony, ale po chwili okazuje się, że wylądował na balonie Jo z Kłem. Potem widzimy go uciekającego w wodzie przed goniącym go Kłem. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Scott pozostaje bezpiecznie w programie. W Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny Scott podsłuchuje rozmowę Camerona i Zoey o wyeliminowanie go i wpada na pomysł. W konfesjonale wyjaśnia, że zastawił sidła na rekina, ale złapał coś lepszego. Scott zarzuca linę na gałąź na której siedzą Cameron i Zoey i ciągnie. Cameron spada, a wtedy Scott popycha go do swojej kolejnej pułapki, która wyrzuca Camerona w powietrze. Natomiast, gdy Zoey spada, Scott łapie ją i proponuje jej sojusz, by wyeliminować Lightninga. Zoey zaczyna się śmiać z tego pomysłu, a wtedy Scott mówi jej, że nie ma szans z "mega mięśniakiem". Zoey zaprzecza temu, ale po chwili przed oczami Zoey i Scotta, Lightning wykonuje popis kaskaderski i wskakuje do wody, co zaskakuje Zoey. W konfesjonale jednak, Scott wyjawia, że ma plan B. Gdy Lightning ćwiczy koszykówkę, podchodzi Scott i proponuje mu sojusz. Lightning znów krzyczy głośno "Tak", przez co Scott czuje się pewnie. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, gdy Cameron nie może dosięgnąć toksycznych grzybów, Scott i naigrywa się z Camerona. Potem ściąga dla Camerona grzyby z drzewa chcąc zdobyć jego poparcie i okłamuje go mówiąc, że Zoey obawia się Lightninga. Cameron przyznaje rację, mówiąc że Lightning ma dobre warunki fizyczne. Scott cieszy się myśląc, że zdobył poparcie Camerona, ale po chwili drzewo spada na Włochatego Bobra i zaczyna on gonić Scotta. Scott przygotowuje tartę ze zmutowanej żaby. By mieć większe szanse, Scott odwraca uwagę Zoey i dosypuje do jej potrawy trującego bluszczu. Gdy nadchodzi czas na jedzenie swoich potraw, Scott odwraca on uwagę Camerona i zamienia ich tarty. Tak więc bez problemów wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie i nie musi nosić elektrycznej obroży. Scott pewnie maszeruje przed siebie, nie wiedząc że za krzakiem czyha na niego Kieł. Już zbliża się do masztu, gdy na jego drodze pojawia się Kieł. Kieł zaczyna gonić Scotta, aż wskakuje naprzeciw niego. Scott skręca kostkę i już chce się poddać. Kieł zbliża się do niego, ale wpada do rowu. Scott jest uradowany, jednak uświadamia sobie, że to nie jego rów. Szef goni Zoey strzelając kulami spaghetti. Jedną kulą trafia w głowę Scotta. Zoey wystrzeliwuje strzałę prosto na drzewo. Szef myśli, że spudłowała, ale nagle strzała przecina lianę z wielką bryłą na końcu. Bryła zagarnia Scotta i zaczyna się z nim boleśnie toczyć. Ostatecznie, przy dwóch głosach, Scott zostaje wyeliminowany z programu. Gdy jest już na Miotaczu Wstydu, wtedy przybywa Chris. Ogłasza on, że za wrzucenie do szamba, zorganizował mu "towarzystwo". Z wody wychodzi Kieł i zabiera Scottowi swój ząb. Wsiada wraz ze Scottem na Miotacz Wstydu i Chris wystrzeliwuje ich poza wyspę. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Scott jest w machinie zwanej traumatonem. Można przypuszczać iż poturbował go Kieł. Maszyna pomaga mu porozumiewać się na "tak" i " nie "z innymi zawodnikami. Gdy maszyna Scotta traumatonem miga na czerwono Cameron zapytał, czy to tak czy nie; Chris odpowiedział, że nie wie, i że to nie ważne, ponieważ nikt nie troszczy się o Scotta, co sprawiło, że u Scott spadła łezka, a wszyscy zawodnicy roześmiali się z niego. Podczas ataku zmutowanych zwierząt u Scotta ciągle miga czerwone światło (więc może to oznaczać nie). Po ogłoszeniu zwycięzcy, Scott opuszcza wyspę z innymi zawodnikami ale nie dopinguje zwycięzcy z uwagi na fakt, że nie może mówić. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Ciekawostki *Scott jest jednym z siedemnastu uczestników którzy konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe to Alejandro, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Ezekiel, Geoff, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Mike, Noah, Sam, Sierra, Trent, Tyler i Zoey. *Scott jako antagonista spowodował, w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, 7 eliminacji. Był odpowiedzialny za wyeliminowaniem Staci, Dakoty (2 razy), B, Dawn, Sama i Mike. **Scott jest też jednym z dwóch antagonistów który spowodował, dwa razy eliminacje tej samej osoby. Pierwszy była Courtney. ***Dodatkowo, oboje byli w związku ze sobą. *Scott jest pierwszym z trzech zawodników, którzy w nagrodę za wygranie wyzwania, mogli zdecydować kogo wyeliminować. Inni to Lightning i Zoey. * Scott jest jednym z sześciu zawodników, którzy sabotowali swoją drużynę. Pozostali to Trent, Gwen, DJ, Courtney i Alejandro. **Scott sabotował (lub próbował sabotować), więcej wyzwań niż jakikolwiek inny zawodnik Totalnej Porażki. ***Zbyt długo przekazywał toksycznego szczura do B w Prawda albo laser rekina. ***Rzucił śnieżką w zwierciadło B, które odbijało światło słońca, powodując światło się odbiło o blok lodu Sama prosto na ich fort z lodu powodują jego stopienie w Lód, lód dziecino. ***Wielokrotnie próbował zwolnić tempo swojego zespołu by przegrać wyzwanie. Próbował również, ukryć klucz swej drużyny, by zapobiec znalezienia wskazówki która pomogła by wygrać wyzwanie. ***Strzelił mewą w plecy Sama w Ahoj, załogo!, powodując kraksę ich łodzi. ***W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, wyrzucił złotą statuetkę Chrisa, w nadziei że Zmutowane Larwy przegrają, ale statuetka wylądowała we włosach Anny Mari, gdyż za nią stał. ***W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, narysował strzałkę pokazując przeciwnej drużynie gdzie iść, ukradł swej drużynie kompas i oszukał ich by kopali w niewłaściwym miejscu. * Jest jednym z pięciu zawodników, którzy wychowali się na wsi. Pozostali to Beth, Sugar, Rodney, Ezekiel. *Scott otrzymał 8 symboli odporności. **6 pianek w TPZW. **2 pianki w TPPG. * Licząc zakończenie Mike'a z Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, Scott zawsze odpada koło Zoey. *Scott ma wiele podobieństw do Alejandro. **Obaj konkurowali w dwóch sezonach. **Obaj byli antagonistami w swym pierwszym sezonie. **Obaj zostali mocno poturbowani w swym pierwszym udziale, przez co musieli siedzieć w robocie. **Obaj zostali przydzieleni do Nikczemnych Sępów. **Obaj użyli figury niezwyciężoności McLeana. **Obaj mieli romantyczne relacje z Courtney. **Obaj dwukrotnie zostali wygnani na Wyspę Kości w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Scott jest jednym z czterech zawodników Sezonu 4 którzy konkurowali w obu drużynach tego sezonu. **Pierwotnie Scott i Dakota byli w Toksycznych Szczurach, a Brick i Jo w Zmutowanych Larwach *Scott jest jednym z jedenastu zawodników którzy zamienili się drużynami. Inni to byli Katie, Izzy, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max i Sky. *Scott jest jednym z dziewięciu zawodników którzy opuścili show z ciężkimi obrażeniami. Pozostali to Cody, Justin, DJ, Izzy, Tyler Sierra, Alejandro i Cameron. *Scott to jedyny członek Toksycznych Szczurów, który dwa razy dotarł do scalenia drużyn. *Scott to jeden z dwóch zawodników, którzy byli dwa razy w finałowej piątce, a niedostali się do finału. Drugim jest Courtney. * Scott jest jednym z dwóch zawodników, którzy zajęli najlepszy ranking w drużynie, a nie byli finalistami. Drugim jest DJ. * W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje go ta sama co Maxa i Leonarda w Totalnej Porażki: Wariackim Wyścigu. * Scott jest jedną z dwóch postaci którzy nie mają czarnych brwi. Drugim jest Noah. * W Frajerskie Uderzenia ujawnia, że jego siostra ma na imię Al (Albertha) i jest nawoływaczką świń. Galeria Scott i jego szczur.png Nowy_członek_ZM.png| S04E13 Scott w traumatronie.jpeg Heathe, Sam, Scott i Sierra w czołóce.jpg S04E06 Rzekomo nieszczęśliwy Scott.png S05E11 Wiszący Scott.png Scott uderza Mike łopatą.png Scott szantazuje Mike.png Scott łapie Zoey.png Sprytny czy Gupi Scott.png 250px-The_Treasure_Island_of_Dr._McLean_(49).png Scott-Przynęta na rekiny.png S04E05-Sam i Scott.png S04E05-Lightning, Sam i Scott.png Finders Creepers (28).png S05E07 Scottney.png S05E05 Wybacz kochanie.png Courtney and Scott.png Dawn i Scott.png S04E07 Scott i Zoey w wodzie.png S04E01 Scott Mike i Zoey.png S04E06-Sam,Scott i Lightning.png S04E04-Scott i Sam.png B i Scott podczas wyzwania.png S04E11 Scott santażuje Zoey.png Dakota i Scott pod czas snu.png S04E03 Scott ze śnieżką.png Kłótnia Jo i Scott o wózek.png Zobacz także En: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy Kategoria:Toksyczne Szczury Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Kategoria:Nikczemne Sępy Kategoria:Uczestnicy